Kriemhild Gretchen
|-|Kriemhild Gretchen= |-|Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen= Character Synopsis Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Madoka Kaname, and when born outclassed every witch known in history, including the once though all-powerful Walpurgisnacht. She stands several kilometers tall, easily taller than the Supercell clouds left by Walpurgisnacht. If left without opposition, she will eventually destroy the world. Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen is the witch form of Ultimate Madoka, however, had yet to grow to its full potential. Because of this, it was originally defeated by Ultimate Madoka before it could pose a threat. However, spoiler warning, it was discovered that Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen had in fact survived Ultimate Madoka's conceptual manipulation and attack, and had lied inside Homura's shield, which had now replaced her pocket universe with access to the World of the Witches, the former multiverse of Madoka Magica, plotting her eventual return while exceeding her previously thought limitations by an extreme amount. Character Statistics Tiering: At least 5-B | At least 5-B, likely far higher, eventually became at least 2-A Verse: Puella Magi Madoka Magica Name: Madoka Kaname, Law of Cycles, Kriemhild Gretchen, ??? Gender: Female Age: 14 | Immeasurable Classification: Witch of Salvation | Witch of Despair Special Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Magic, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Flight, Telepathy, Weapon Creation, Transformation, Telekinesis, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Weapon Enhancing, Energy Projection, Barrier and Armor bypassing via basic Magic Arrow, Resurrection, minor Light Manipulation, Death Manipulation with Purification and with White Light of Salavation, minor Body Control with Pannier Rocket, minor Size Manipulation with Twinkle Staff, gets stronger when very damaged, Homing Attack, Acausality (Kyubey described Madoka as a singularity for cause and effect), Danmaku. Time Travel and Duplication via Magical Squall, Soul Destruction. Summoning (Can summon Kyubey as a decoy) Resistance to the following: Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Magic and Status Effect Inducement. Unconvential Soul Manipulation Resistance. Reality Warping, Mind Manipulation, Intangibility (Elemental), Familiar Summoning, Pocket Reality Manipulation, Invisibility, Absorption, Lightning Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, familiars can detect how impure someone is, Large Size (Type 3). | All previous abilities, Constant Growth, Large Size (Type 5 initially, eventually became Type 7, possibly higher), Darkness Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, Non-Corporeal, Immortality (Types 3, 5 Kriemhild Gretchen is a nonexistent being 8, on her familiars or the existence of water and 9), Intangibility (Immaterial), Regeneration (Mid-Godly. Came back after Ultimate Madoka destroyed witches on a conceptual level, regenerating in the World of Witches, which is now nonexistent), Abstract Existence, Conceptual Manipulation, Causality Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Power Bestowal, Law Manipulation, Void Manipulation (Scaled from Ultimate Madoka, exists as a nonexistent being), Thread Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Status Effect Inducement, Power Nullification, Statistics Amplification (Attack Potency, Durability, Speed), Regeneration Negation (Up to Mid), Information Analysis, Attack Reflection, Forcefield Creation, can bypass barriers and forcefields, can block piercing attacks with her own barriers, Intangibility (Elemental, Immaterial and Spatial), Air Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Teleportation, Empathic Manipulation, Size Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Fusionism, Light Manipulation, Technological Manipulation, Transmutation, Matter Manipulation, BFR, Portal Creation, Disease Manipulation, Animal Manipulation, Durability Negation, Holy Manipulation, Aura, Magic Negation, Fate Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Complete Resurrection, Precognition, Catoptromancy, Shapeshifting, Body Control, Age Manipulation, Sealing, Memory Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Invulnerability, Power Mimicry, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (Doesn't have a soul), Resistance to Conceptual Manipulation, Law Manipulation (Was able to manifest after Madoka destroyed witches on a conceptual level and the Law of Cycles was preventing her existence, although she was still affected in the end), Curse Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Scaling from Ultimate Madoka), resistance to most, if not all Ultimate Madoka's offensive abilities. Destructive Ability: At least Planet Level (Can create a barrier that completely eclipses the Earth in size and contains the planet) | At least Large Planet Level, likely far higher (Was so big that her mere arms are enough to wrap around The Earth), eventually became Multiverse Level+ (She is capable of even surpassing Goddess Madoka to the point where even her more curses could overpower Goddess Madoka. The Avatar of Calamity {Who was becoming the avatar of KG} was capable of acumulating enough power to effect the entire Multiverse) Speed: At least Massively Hypersonic+ (Should be superior to her fourth timeline magical girl form.) | Infinite (Naturalluy exists in a realm of nonexistence that exists outside of all timelines and universes), eventually became Immeasurable (Would eventually become on par with Madoka who exists within the 4th Dimension linear Time) Lifting Ability: Unknown | Likely Class Z, possibly Class Y (Through sheer size), eventually became Immeasurable Striking Ability: At least Planet Class | At least Planet Class+, likely far higher (Through sheer size, Ult. Kremhild Gretchen could crush the planet with relative ease), eventually became at least Multiversal+ Durability: At least Planet Level | At least Planet Level+, likely far higher (Far above fourth timeline Kriemhild Gretchen), eventually became At least Multiverse Level+. Stamina: Likely Limitless Range: Unknown, at least Planetary | Large Planetary (Was affecting the Moon from Earth) eventually became at least Multiversal+ (Her power was spreading from a timeline in a no longer existant multiverse to the multiverse during Wraith Arc. She would have been able to completely access the World of the Wraiths had Ultimate Madoka not restricted her.) Intelligence: Likely Low as Kriemhild Gretchen (Has not shown any human level of intelligence as a witch, but has shown feeling and goes beyond primitive instinct in her actions.) | At least Average Human, possibly Nigh-Omniscient (Originally thought to be mindlessly bloodlusted, but her existence in the Wraith Arc suggests she knew about the fact that Homura Akemi's shield would protect her. Was shown to have Madoka's memories, which at the time would be Ultimate Madoka.) Weaknesses: None Notable Versions: Kriemhild Gretchen | Ult. Kriemhild Gretchen Other Attributes List of Equipment: None notable Notable Attacks/ Techniques: * Witch's Kiss: Witches can manipulate the mind on innocent bystanders by thought (not an actual kiss), often causing them to commit suicide or create suicidal cults. It has been generally portrayed to be able to affect groups of people at once, and one witch has even manipulated an entire fortress. * Body Barrier: The standard ability for most witches, the barrier is a small pocket universe that can greatly vary in terms of size made to protect the witch from the outside world, only accessible by magical girls or when witches allow access. They are based around the witch's former life's mental condition prior to dying and becoming a witch. In the case of Kriemhild Gretchen, her very body is the barrier. ** False Paradise: The user absorbs the enemy into its body, creating a paradise suited for the enemy, this technique was stated in lore. This ability is caused passively the nature of Kriemhild Gretchen's body as well. * Familiar Summoning: Another standard ability, a witch can summon several familiars (or create alongside the barrier) to fight on her behalf. If they absorb enough life energy, they can become duplicates of the witch itself. * Reality Warping: A witch can manipulate reality to cause issues for their enemies. This has been shown from manipulating the outsides of the barrier to attack the enemy, preventing them from even entering, or manipulate unresistant enemies themselves. * Conceptual Manipulation: As Ultimate Madoka, she has been shown to be capable of destroying the concept of a witch and creating the concept of a Wraith on a multiversal+ scale for all timelines, past and future included. Ultimate Kriemhild Gretchen should have an enhanced version. * Curse Manipulation: Her curses can corrupt and enhance deities originally made to resist and consume curses. The sheer presence of these curses can destroy the entirety of a universe. As of the Wraith Arc, these can now even destroy the World of the Wraiths (An infinite multiverse). Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: '''Red (NES Godzilla Creepypasta) (Red's profile) (Both were 5-B) '''Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Anime Category:Madoka Magica Category:Magic Users Category:Witches Category:Manga Category:Magical Girls Category:Healers Category:Time Benders Category:Demons Category:Shapeshifters Category:Power Mimicker Category:Regenerators Category:Abstract Beings Category:Conceptual Control Category:Summoners Category:Danmaku Users Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Creation Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 2 Category:Telepaths Category:Absorbers Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Transformation Users Category:Death Users Category:Time Traveler Category:Reality Warpers Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Large Size Users Category:Light Benders Category:Attack Negation Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Mind Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Water Users Category:Weather Users Category:Causality Manipulators Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Law Manipulators Category:Darkness Users Category:Void Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Fusionism Users Category:Size Users Category:Air Users Category:Thread Wielders Category:Explosion Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Illusionist Category:Information Analyzers Category:Transmutation Users Category:Technology Users Category:Fire Users Category:Age Users Category:Sealers Category:Portal Users Category:BFR Users Category:Aura Users Category:Animal Users Category:Holy Users Category:Fate Users Category:Magnetism Benders Category:Perception Manipulators